monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Orlando 2000
Orlando 2000 was the eighth event of the 2000 Monster Jam season. This would feature the debut of Sting driven by Sky Hartley and Charlie Pauken filled in for Dennis Anderson in Grave Digger. Field of Trucks Thrasher- Pat Summa Eradicator- Andy Slifko Reptoid- Jim Jack Gunslinger- Scott Hartsock Prowler- Dave Pezo Predator- Allen Pezo Wild Thang- Tony Farrell Sting- Sky Hartley nWo- N/A WCW Nitro Machine- Cliff Thomas Grave Digger- Charlie Pauken Goldberg- Tom Meents Round 1 Racing Eradicator vs. Sting Despite a bit of a rough run for both, Sting was able to get the better of the pair and advance. Winner- Sting Predator vs. nWo In a surprising twist the big cat would take a bite out of nWo getting a huge win. Winner- Predator Gunslinger vs. Thrasher The experienced Hartsock was able to get by Thrasher no trouble. Winner- Gunslinger WCW Nitro Machine vs. Reptoid In the turn Reptoid knocked over a pole which meant Nitro would secure the win. Then everything changed on the final jump. Nitro nosed over into a cartwheel snapping a tire off in the process, meanwhile Reptoid landed hard knocking some of the teeth off the truck. Winner- WCW Nitro Machine Grave Digger vs. Prowler Despite again not being as straight Grave Digger got the win over the cat. Winner- Grave Digger Wild Thang vs. Goldberg Meents looked to continue on through Anaheim and took out the Wild Thang for the win. Winner- Goldberg Round 2 Racing Predator vs. Grave Digger Despite a wide turn, Predator was able to snag a win over the Digger. Winner- Predator Gunslinger vs. Sting Hartsock kept tight in the turn to get a win over the Sting truck. Winner- Gunslinger Goldberg vs. Wild Thang Another repeat of round 1 as Goldberg beat Wild Thang once again. Winner- Goldberg Semi Finals Racing Predator vs. Gunslinger Hartsock looked dominant as he passed over a close race over the Chevy cat. Winner- Gunslinger Goldberg vs. Sting Battle of the wrestling trucks, this one went with the more established Goldberg truck. Winner- Goldberg Finals Racing Goldberg vs. Gunslinger In a surprising twist, Hartsock would best Meents to win in his home state. To add injury to insult, after three hard hits Goldberg finally gave way cartwheeling like Nitro and landing, breaking a rear tire. Winner- Gunslinger Freestyle Sting Hartley was adapting to a new truck with a couple good sky wheelies and hits over the van but not fast paced. Score- 7+8+8= 23 Prowler Pezo came out with a good bit more momentum with some good sky wheelies and hits over the boat. Score- 7+7+6= 20 Thrasher Summa hit the van to kick off his freestyle big. Some good sky wheelies and attacking the boat would give arguably the best run so far. Score- 7+9+8= 24 nWo The truck carried lots of momentum soaring over the cars and cutting some crazy donuts to get the crowd on its feet. Score- 10+10+9= 29 Predator Pezo went big first by getting the cars some solid hits and then attacking the FMX hills twice, launching the truck sky high with some huge air. Score- 10+10+10= 30 Grave Digger Pauken came out in "Unlucky 7" and it proved so as after two hits the truck shut down. Score- 6+6+8= 22 Wild Thang Farrell came out strong with some good sky wheelies and a good bit of momentum but lacked the wow moment of Predator. Score- 9+9+9= 27 Gunslinger Hartsock was last out for winning racing, and despite some good sky wheelies, momentum, and solid donuts it wasn't on par with what Pezo did. Score- 9+9+10= 28 Category:Events Category:2000 events